Tóxico
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Hay relaciones de cuentos de hadas, y otras que son puro veneno. La nuestra es como la segunda clase, totalmente tóxica y adictiva. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Amistades peligrosas"_ del foro _"Sol de Medianoche"_.

* * *

.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, una fuerte jaqueca me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Llevé una mano a mi boca, cubriéndola, y dejé escapar un gemido ahogado. Odiaba la resaca y todos los efectos secundarios que conllevaba; odiaba el dolor de cabeza, la sensación de vértigo que tendría en cuanto me levantara y el vomito incoloro que seguramente expulsaría luego de lo anterior.

Pero, a pesar de saber que podría evitarme todos los síntomas con solo dejar de tomar whisky como si fuera agua, no lo hacía. Hace mucho había dejado atrás las promesas vacías de que abandonaría mi mal hábito luego de una copa mas, porque era imposible para mí dejar lo único que me permitía olvidar todo aunque sea solo por lo que durara la botella llena de líquido ámbar.

El timbre resonó en el pequeño apartamento y, sintiendo la lucidez volver lentamente a mí, noté que eso fue lo que me había sacado del sopor alcohólico en el que estaba, obligándome a despertar.

—No voy a abrir, no voy a hacerlo mas —murmuré. Mi lengua se sentía pastosa, pero por lo menos no arrastraba las palabras… bien, eso era un indicador de que no me quedaba mucho alcohol en el cuerpo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez no se cortó. El maldito que estaba afuera parecía haberse quedado pegado al botón.

La cabeza me comenzó a palpitar ferozmente y jadeé. Las punzadas se hacia mas fuertes en mis sienes a medida que los segundos pasaban y el agudo pitido del timbre no cesaba.

Grité. Un grito lleno de frustración y reclamo, ¿acaso no podía dejarme tranquila una vez en su vida?

Con el enojo impulsándome, tiré de las sabanas que me protegían del frío de mi precario apartamento sin calefacción y me levanté, dispuesta a abrir esa puerta y echarlo de una vez y para siempre.

En lo que cruzaba el desordenado living, lleno de botellas, vasos de café incompletos y cuentas a pagar, los golpes y gritos en la puerta empezaron.

— ¡Abre, Isabella! Se que estas ahí. Abre, ahora mismo o…

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, cortando la furiosa amenaza del alto hombre frente a mí, quien estaba parcialmente cubierto por las sombras de la helada noche invernal que las lamparitas bajo consumo de los pasillos no podían eliminar.

— ¿O qué, Edward? ¿Vas a seguir gritando y haciendo un escándalo hasta que mis vecinos llamen a la comisaria? Oh, espera, ya sé, vas a golpear a mi hermano de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó quieto, mirándome. Sus ojos verdes lucían nublados por el cansancio y sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, estaban sonrojadas a pesar de la baja temperatura del exterior. Algunos mechones del cabello color bronce le caía sobre los ojos, y se encontraba mas despeinado de lo usual, como si hubiera pasado la mano por el un millar de veces… por un segundo, entre las punzadas en mi cabeza y el creciente mareo que estaba sintiendo, recordé lo suave que eran esas hebras al contacto.

"Céntrate, Bella. No caerás nuevamente, sé inteligente. Tienes que terminar con esto", me dije a mi misma.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos eternos. Ni él me reclamaba, ni yo le gritaba. Ni una palabra. Y eso era difícil, porque teniéndolo enfrente, callado y sumido en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos volvían a atosigarme y mi voluntad flaqueaba… y, claramente, los restos de alcohol en sangre no ayudaban a mi endeble conciencia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté bruscamente.

Hoy no iba a caer nuevamente en sus encantos. Había encontrado un psicólogo días antes, aun no me había ayudado con mi alcoholismo, pero había logrado hacerme entender lo insana que era la relación que mantenía con Edward. Ambos reímos, ambos peleamos, nos destrozamos, abandonamos y luego regresamos; era un círculo vicioso que nos dañaba a los dos.

— ¿Me dejas pasar, Bella? Creo que esta a punto de ponerse a nevar —su voz era suave, sin un rastro de la ira que tenia momentos atrás mientras aporreaba la puerta.

—La última vez que te deje entrar, golpeaste a Emmett.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Tu hermano me devolvió el golpe, ¿sabes? Acabé con la cara violeta por una semana —comentó como si no fuese nada.

Mi mirada fue fría. No me producía gracia rememorar esa tarde en la que entró a mi casa, me gritó y golpeó a mi hermano, acusándolo de ser mi amante.

Los gritos de ese día, las llamadas a la policía de los vecinos por posible violencia domestica y el grave problema que había tenido con la familia, llenaron mi mente en un segundo y me tambaleé hacia atrás, mareada.

Tan rápido como solo él podía ser, Edward estiró una mano y me sujetó. Su cálido tacto me confundió y por un instante me sentí transportada a esas primeras semanas de relación donde todo era perfecto; semanas donde él era un caballero de armadura brillante, y no un paranoico que me perseguía y controlaba; semanas donde yo era una chica normal y feliz que trabajaba de mesera, y no me sentaba en el piso, atosigada, llorando y bebiendo todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? Será mejor que te sientes —dijo rápidamente, sin permitirme responder.

Mis intentos por impedir su entrada se disolvieron cuando él, sin soltarme aún, me empujó hacia dentro y me llevó al mullido sofa que se encontraba frente a la única televisión que tenía. Pequeñas botellas estaban tiradas sobre el cuero del sillón y también sobre la mesilla de vidrio que estaba al costado.

Jasper Hale, el único psicólogo que encontré que no cobraba cincuenta dólares la hora en New York, estaría decepcionado cuando le contara lo bien que me estaba yendo en eso de _"evita a Edward hasta que ambos estén listos para hablar"_. Por lo que parecía, el momento de no evitarlo y hablar había llegado.

" _Sé fuerte, Bella"_ , animarme internamente era algo usual cuando debía enfrentarme a él.

Me senté y me dispuse a decirle a Edward lo que el psicólogo me hizo entender, cuando sentí bilis subir por mi garganta. Solo gracias al control que otorga el tiempo y la practica, me contuve de vomitar sobre el sucio piso de madera.

—Deberías dejar de beber, Isabella. Es dañino para ti —comentó Edward. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca formaba una mueca de desprecio. Sabía perfectamente que si no quisiera algo de mí, las palabras que abría usado serían: "¡No vuelvas a embriagarte porque lo digo yo, Isabella!".

Cerré los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que deseaban caer.

—Tú eres dañino para mí, Edward —murmuré.

Aun sin abrir los parpados, sentí como cualquier falsa paciencia que él fingía tener se iba resquebrajando y el ambiente se ponía tenso.

—Eso es mentira. Yo jamás te haría daño —afirmó y supe que realmente lo creía así. Era como si olvidara las veces que los jarrones que lanzaba enfurecido pasaban a milímetros de mi cuerpo, o de cómo sus dedos se marcaban en mis brazos en alguno de sus ataques de celos.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté. Esto tenía que acabar. Yo no podía seguir soportando que el apareciera con regalos y discursos bonitos en mi casa para convencerme de volver juntos, y yo tampoco podía continuar aguantándome a mi misma todas las noches cuando tomaba el teléfono y a duras penas me detenía de marcar su número.

—Tóxicos, Edward, somos tóxicos juntos. Ambos sacamos lo peor el uno del otro. Tu necesitas a alguien que no sea una alcohólica que trabaja para pagar un apartamento mediocre y botellas de whisky; y yo necesitó a alguien que no me grite, acose y sea violento cuando las cosas no salen como quiere —relaciones toxicas había dicho el señor Hale, eso era lo que teníamos Edward y yo. Y si eso no acababa, íbamos a terminar muertos los dos; muy posiblemente yo de una sobredosis y él en alguna pelea debido a sus celos.

Las lagrimas que había tratado de ocultar, empezaron a desparramarse por mi rostro. Mañana debía ir a trabajar al restaurante de Ángela y no solo iría casi sin dormir y con resaca, sino que llorosa también… si mi jefa no fuera la persona mas buena de Estados Unidos, muy seguramente ya me habrían despedido por lo seguido que iba a trabajar pareciendo un estropajo.

—Bella… —las brillantes esmeraldas de Edward, coronadas con largas y oscuras pestañas, también parecían a punto de llorar.

—Por favor, tenemos que dejar esto. Mi familia ya casi no me habla y Emmett amenaza con denunciarte si sigues viniendo. Necesito dejar de pensar en ti, para poder pensar en mí. Necesito, de verdad necesito, que dejes de consumirme.

—Puedo cambiar. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que todo será diferente, ya no te celaré y jamás volveré a gritarte —suplicó, desesperado.

Negué silenciosamente, a pesar de que gran parte de mi cerebro gritaba para que le diera otra oportunidad. A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como mi corazón se rompía más y más. ¿Cómo es posible amar tanto a una persona que te ha hecho mas daño que cualquier otra?

—No, Edward. ¿Cuántas veces prometimos cambiar? ¿Cuántas veces prometí abandonar la bebida? ¿Cuántas veces juraste que no volverían a suceder tus explosiones de ira? ¿Cuántas? ¿Decenas, cientos, miles? ¿Cuántas veces te has ido dando un portazo para luego volver con flores? ¿Cuántas veces termine contigo para luego llamarte llorando? Por favor, esto no es justo para ninguno. Ambos necesitamos ayuda, estamos mal y no podremos mejorar su continuamos así.

Él me miró desesperado, frenético, tratando de encontrar algo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, algo de lo que aferrarse. Pero esta vez no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de decisión. Sin importar que tan fuerte fuera la resaca que sentía y el agónico latir de mi corazón, mi expresión se mantuvo impasible, incluso si algunas lágrimas presionaban por seguir fluyendo.

Por dolorosos minutos, nos mantuvimos así. En algún punto ambos dejamos de llorar y Edward se levantó.

—Te amo —antes de que pudiera responderle, él siguió hablando —, te amo tanto que me lastima. Y no puedo contenerme en nada cuando se trata de ti. Mientras todo esta bien, soy el ser mas feliz de esta maldita tierra; pero en cuanto las cosas empiezan a ir cuesta abajo, me enfado tanto que quiero destruir todo… y sé que eso no es correcto, lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Por un momento, entre las palabras de aquel discurso, pude ver al simpático chico universitario que sueña con ser doctor, el chico amable y cariñoso del que me había enamorado. Y no a esa defectuosa copia llena de celos, ira y maltrato que lo había remplazado en los últimos meses de relación.

—Edward…

—Voy a buscar ayuda —dijo con decisión.

Me quedé sorprendida. Edward siempre me había prometido muchas cosas, desde una cita romántica que nunca se concretó, hasta un viaje a Long Island que jamás llegó. Y había terminado acostumbrándome a que sus juramentos se los llevara el viento. Pero ahora, tanto su expresión como su tono de voz decidido, me hicieron creerle de verdad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —susurré.

—Si, pero me gustaría que me prometieras una cosa —la desconfianza pinchó en mi pecho, pero de igual manera asentí, dispuesta a escucharlo. Prácticamente haría cualquier cosa para volver a ver, incluso en la lejanía, a aquel joven de veintiún años que amaba con locura. Edward parecía emocionado y precavido mientras elegía sus próximas palabras. —Espérame —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Esperarte?

Él agachó levemente la cabeza, como avergonzado.

—Te pido que me esperes, si. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte hasta dejar de ser tóxico para ti, como dijiste. Pero te pido que cuando ese día llegue, tú no salgas corriendo, sino que me saludes con esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa que tenias antes, y me digas _"bienvenido"_.

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Sin pensar realmente, dejándome llevar por la mezcla de emociones que sentía, entre las cuales se encontraban la esperanza, el amor y la incertidumbre, asentí.

—Te lo prometo.

Edward levantó la cabeza y con cuidado estiro una mano, acariciando mi mejilla con una suavidad entrañable. Me perdí tanto en aquella caricia que cuando volví en mí, él ya estaba en la puerta, marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que lo mejor era callarme. Pero no pude, nunca fui muy buena controlando lo que salía de mi boca cuando él estaba cerca.

—Edward, te quiero.

Él no volteó, solo se quedó inmóvil y se tensó.

—Sabes que yo siempre te querré —aquel fue su último murmullo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Me senté en el sofá, agotada, con la mente yendo de un punto a otro y el estomago totalmente revuelto. Lo había hecho, había dicho todo.

Aun sin dejar de llorar, mis ojos marrones se fueron cerrando y mi cuerpo relajando de forma extraña, tratando de sumirme casi a la fuerza en el mundo onírico, donde todo estaría bien hasta que el amanecer llegara y tuviera que enfrentarme a un posible desastre tanto emocional como físico.

Prácticamente inconsciente, en aquel limbo entre la realidad y los sueños, las últimas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza.

" _Sabes que yo siempre te querré"_

Una ultima lagrima resbaló antes de dejarme llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

* * *

Bueno, no estoy muy segura que decir, ya que siento como si mi cerebro no funcionara bien después de haber estado desde la una de la mañana pensando como hacer esto. Creo que parezco un zombie. Así, que, como no tengo tengo mas dedos ni cerebro para escribir, voy a decir lo único que puedo pensar: ¡Ha sido muy entretenido este reto y espero que si alguien lee esto le guste!

Goodbye.


End file.
